Jessica's worst nightmare
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: This is the story of a young mute girl name Jessica, She has ran away to domino. She finds out what she is really there for. That's when she discovers something,... unusual.
1. Intro evil Intro

Summary: This is the story of a young mute girl name Jessica, She is spending a year in domino. Until she finds out what she is really there for. That when she discovers something,... unusual.

Joey'sCuz: I just thought of this as I was going to sleep last night.

Reneshe: So start typing everything already.

Joey'sCuz: aight

A young woman ran through the streets of domino. She was breathing heavy as she tripped over a box in the middle of the sidewalk. She looked over her shoulder and stared in fear that she was going to be hurt.

" Hey!" called a random person. She swung her head to look behind her and saw the one person she did want to see. It was a stranger that more dangerous than the first one. He had straight dirty blonde hair and bold dangerous lilac eyes.

" Back off Ishtar. She is mine." then another person with bright blonde hair walked over as well. " You too wheeler? who else Mutuo, Taylor, Devlin?"

" You bet. We're all here." said the second blonde as the other 3 named walked out and stood in front of her. there was a tanish looking guy, a guy with a long silky black pony tail, and a boy it looked with spiked tri coloered hair. The young woman sighed to the guy, adn then simply flicked him off. He got real mad at that and plowed right through everyone of the guys and picked her up. He threw her to the ground and laughed. a new person appeared and he had blonde, almost pink white hair and dark brown eyes. She started at him for the longest before trying to stand. the man that was chasing her lifted her to her feet and even higher off the ground. The other guys ran over and attacked the man, they saved the young women. She gaspped for air as the man ran. she looked up and saw the guys who had saved her. She smiled and started signing to them. they looked at her funny.

" How about we ask you questions and you nod or shake your head." She nodded. " now do you know who he was?" she nodded as Yugi asked

" Do you know what he wanted?" she nodded again. Tristan asked

" Are you new here?" She nodded yet again. Duke asked.

" Then why do you know him,... is he an old friend of yours." She looked down and nodded. Joey looked around as marik finished his question.

" Do you know where you are?" The last blonde asked. she nodded again.

" Are you even suppose to be in this country or this city for that matter?" She shook her head that time. Joey looked at her and he couldn't quict staring. " Is your name shannon\, the girl they ar elooking for here?" she nodded again. The others looked at him. Yugi pulled joey off to the side. Yugi looked over at the girl and then at Joey.

" Joey who is this girl?"

" She is a girl that the america's are looking for because she ran away. She moved out here and she haad got hurt she is suppose to be in a hospital and she ran away. She was there when serenity was in the hospital." Joey said looking over to the girl again. They walked over and joey kneeled over to her side, he lifted her to her feet and she shuddered a bit. Then she realized how much he was trying to help her. She stood up and tried to steady herself as Joey helped her to her feet. " Come on you guys let's get her to the hospital." She squrimed as she heard that she was being taken to the hospital. She pushed Joey from her and fell to her side. Joey looked at he and she glared at him. Bakura ganced down and she felt to her side and went to sleep.Bakura smirked and turned to Joey.

" there now try and get her there. She's out cold." Joey glared at him knowing what he did to her. He lifted her to her feet and then scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to the hospital, or at least as far as he could be fore the others went home and he stopped for the night. He stopped in the subway and rode the train to the hospital platform. He scooped he up again and carried her towards the direction of the hospital. until he notice the bruise on her face. He saw them just as he walked under the street light. He turned around and took her to his apartment. he didn't live at his dad's anymore. So he got a job and rented an apartment, just out side the walking distance of his school. He got back on the subway and went back home. When he got there he set the young girl in his bed and slept on the couch.

Joey'sCuz: I know short as who know's what but it was just an intro.

R&R


	2. meeting Kaiba

Joey'sCuz: This is just a story from off the top of my head. You know the summary. I know this is taking for ever to update.

Reneshe: You need to read the intro(evil intro) to understand what's going on and why joey has a girl in his house.

The next morning Joey woke up and streched. He got up and walked to his room. He looked in and saw that Jessica wasn't in there. He wondered around the house looking for her. He found her coming out of the shower.

" Did you sleep well?" she nodded " Hungry?" She nodded again. She watched him as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pan. She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. " Yes." She started signing " hold on I don't understand what your signing. She grabbed a paper and pen. and wrote down what she was signing. " Thanks for not taking me back to the hospital." He read out loud as she signed it again. He looked at her and smilied, he nodded at her and she got the picture immediatly. " Will you teach me how to sign so I can talk to you?" she nodded and grabbed the paper again. she wrote down a list of words. Joey read them out loud again, " Thank you," and she signed it Joey repeated the sign and she nodded, " Your welcome." she signed he repeated. They did that all the way through breakfast. Joey learned how to sign the more common words like stop, go, fast, slow, bread, water, good morning and goodnight, and hi and bye all within the duration of the day. Joey started to ask her question in sign and she answered in sign.

" Wow, You can hear me but you can't speak?" She nodded. " Hey do you want to go meet my friends?" She nodded quickly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. " Let's see it's 3 o' clock so they should be home." Joye grabbed the phone and called yugi. " Hey Yug' garther the gang and I want you to meet the girl we saved last night. I can understand her and everything. it is awesome. Let's meet at Pizza World. Okay Bye." Joey hung up after leaving yugi on the line.

" Ready to go?" She nodded. She shivered and signed to Joey by hugging herself.

" Are you cold?" She nodded again. He nodded and got into his closet and grabbed a jacket for her and him. He opened the door and walked out. She followed close behind. She grabbed his hand and held it. He looked at it and then thought nothing of it. He smiled nkowing that he help her. About ten minutes later they sitting at a table at pizza world. She tugged at his hand and pointed at the claw machine. She bounced and signed to Joey the word play.

" You want to play the claw machine?" She nodded and pulled him towards it. He handed her a dollar and she started playing. She went from the front to the side and looked to see if she could get to what she wanted. and she went to the front again and pushed the button. the claw dropped and she got a little red eyes. She played like that again and this time she got a box. She smiled and opened the box. and she smiled even bigger this time. It was a wind monster. Joey looked at her as she turned and showed it to him as the others arrived. " hey you guys. This is that girl from last night, Jessica." Joey said as she waved at everyone.

" So what is she deaf or mute. She's apparently not blind." Said Marik. She lowered her head feeling insulted. She turned away frowning and started walking away.

" She's mute, and she just heard you." Joey said runnning over to her." Hey don't mind him he's a jackass." She looked at him still frowning. She started smiling and nodded and sighing again. " ' I don't mind , I am used to it., but did he have to say it in that tone.' I really don't know Jessica." He said smiling. She walked back over to everyone and looked at Marik and signed to him.

" Joey what is she saying?"

" She said She forgives you for insulting her. but she hopes you too can become great friends." Joey said smiling at her.

" Well, How do you feel today Jessica?" asked Yugi. She held up a thumb and smiled.

" Well do you hurt in anyway from last night?" asked marik. She nodded and pointed to her shoulder. Marik smiled and nodded and walked behind her. He grabbed her shoulder and started to massage it. She smiled as Marik rubbed her shoulder and then starte3d signin gto Joey. Joey strted laughing, Jessica had sighed ' Man I could make him do anything I wanted.' she grinned and tried laughing then stopped she was sad, she never was able to hear her luagh before, there was a surgen that could help her get her voice back but it was very expencive.

" Hey are you okay?" She nodded forcing a smile. Joey pulled her off to the side. " You're lying." He said looking at her as if he were her parnet. She started signing to him saying ' I have never heard my own laugh and my own voice and that disappoints me.' Joey looked at her depressed face."come on cheer up. Don't worry about that. trust e if you get the right friends you will be fine and the fact that you can't hear your own laugh or voice won't matter. you will hear it in your mind and heart. so come on. We are going to the go and read som of our own poetry to the peple around town. you want to come?" She nodded. She started sighing really fast now. " hold on. your going to fast.' I have some poems of my own and was wondering if you could read them for me.' I would love to read t hem for you." She clapped her hands smiling. She hugged Joey and then started sighing again. " Okay ' sorry for that but I just had to thank you. for everything.' Your welcome. it was really no trouble. " She smiled she knew she had wrote really good poems, her friends had told her. She couldn't wait to go. When they started leaving she bumpped into someone by accident.

" Oh and your not even going to say excuse me." she looked up at the person she had ran into and he was extra tall and had sytunning blue eyes. she tried saying sorry.

" Kaiba she can't even if she wanted to."

" And why is that wheeler."

" She can't talk."

" Oh so she's dumb,"

" NO she mute."

" Same thing wheeler." Joey looked at Jessica as she nodded. " Move it," Kaiba started signing to her and she nodded, ' Sorry Mister Kaiba I didn't mean to bump into you,' is what she signed back. She stood up and brushed herself off. She took his hand and shook it, he had a nice grip. Kaiba smiled and bowed his head. " No, I should be sorry for yelling i am not usually this uptight." She smiled " ' My name is Jessica, I am so sorry, I was going with my friends here to go read some poetry. I may not be able to read my own but Joey said he would read it for me.' Well, may I join you?" He asked looking at her smiling. Jessica nodded to his request and went to Joey. They started walking to the cloest cafe. When they got there the owner bowed and kissed Jessica's and Tea's hands.

" For you two pretty ladies, you a geta fronta rowa seats ya." Jessica giggled and smiled, she could tell he was Italian.She bowed her head and followed the guy into the back to the front of the stage.

" These are great seats, thanks."

" ' These are great thanks, do you find if my friend joey reads my peotry for me, I am mute as you can probably tell.' I am going to be reading for her."

Joey'sCuz: I know this is a little short but still. I am doing my best to get these done, right now i am writing another story and working fmore on it then this.

Joey: Cool Jessica is a good name for her.

Joey'sCuz:okay thanx for review fromm my last chap. okay R&R.


	3. I did what?

Joey'sCuz: This is just a story from off the top of my head. You know the summary. I know this is taking for ever to update.

Reneshe: We would like to thank Mystical Blue Silver Roses for their review.

Joey'sCuz: Now on with the story.

Jessica stood on the stage signing to the crowd as Joey translated.

" Hello everyone, now I know that you all can't hear me, but my friend Joey will be translating for me." She said as she looked into the crowd. She started signing again." You see my body, yet you can't see my mind. you want to see me, yet can never find, What to feel deep inside." She bowed as everyone started clapping. She got off stage and sat down in the front row with everyone. She sat down and started signing to everyone

" ' That was great, though I wish I could have said it myself, but the operation I want cost way to much.' I'm sorry I wish we could have helpped." Kaiba said as she smiled.

Kaiba's POV

She was beautiful, She had long white hair, beautiful blue eyes, pale skin, she looked a little like Bakura, but cuter. She had a beautiful smile too. She was beautiful, even if she couldn't talk, she was still beautiful. Maybe I could help her, Maybe I could get her the operation.

" That was great Jessica, great job." Tea smiled as she clapped her hands off. I smiled as she sat next to me and Wheeler sat on her other side. I smiled at her, which was rare. I usually didn't show any sign of affection for anything or anyone.

" So what are you going to do next?" I asked interested in the young girl. She was a wonderful girl and was really amazing she wrote poetry even if she couldn't reciet it.

" Yeah come on tell us, why are you here?" Asked yugi.

" Bye geeks and Jessica, I'm off." I said waving and kissing Jessica's hand. I smiled and left the geek squad there.

" God He's a jerk.." I heard Joey say as I went up a small flight of stairs.

Joey's POV

I watched him kiss her hand and leave. He left with a simple to finger wave, I wasn't to happy. I was currently watching over the mute girl. She was cool she made a killer french toast breakfast too. I looked at her, she was quite pretty.

" Hey Jessica, what are you doing later tonight?" Ask Duke

" ' I am going to go back to Joey's teach him some more sign language and then go to the movies with him.' Woah really you are going to go to the movies with me tonight.'" she started signing again." 'of course you asked me this morning.' That's right I did." She signed winking. I smiled as she got up and looked around the building, I got up and walked over to her." Hey Jessica, why did you say that. I didn't ask you to a movie." She started signing to me and I smiled. " ' no you didn't ask me out, I just asked you out, movie at seven.?" Yeah" I smiled. She smiled and winked at me. I couldn't believe it, she was already asking people out and the person was me. I couldn't believe that, she was cute, smart, yet mute and she was asking out me."Awesome." She started signing to me again." ' Hey Joey is there an arcade in Domino. if so can we all go.' Sure I get the others." I walked back over to the others. " Hey you guys lets hit the arcade, Jessica said she wanted to go." The gang got up nodding.

" Sure " Said Duke as he ran over and grabbed Jessica's arm. " And I'll guide our lovely guest." Duke said smiling. I groaned he did this to every girl he came across. She started sighing to duke. I laughed I knew what she was saying as Duke looked at her confused. " Joey translation please."

" Sure duke she sighed ' I don't remeber asking some cracker to hold my hand.' That's it" She looked at me and looked shock. She shook her head. She made it simple enough even for a monkey to understand. " she says ' sorry for what Joey said but he did get the gist of it. I said I'm not blind I can see and walk on my own.'" Duke frowned and let her go. She sighed some more and I smiled." Duke she just burned you ' I want Joey to hold my hand anyways.' is what she said" I translated as I walked over and grabbed her hand. She was the coolest mute person ever. I have to admit I was starting to really like her alot. I don't know why, she is just a run away american that doens't want to go to the hospital. She was also must but she was so cool. she was like any other normal girl. well almost, she was special in a different way. Not the obvious kind of way but to me she was special. She smiled up at me as we left for the arcade. I smiled back at her she was the bestest friend that was a girl other than my sis, Mai, and tea that I have ever known. We walked all the way to the arcade and her face just lit up when she saw it. Tea walked up the stairs.

" Let's go in you guys." Said Tea. We started going in as Jessica tugged at my arm. I looked at her in confusion

" What is it?" She pointed at the door. She was pointing at the guards. I looked at them and noticed they weren't paying all that much attetion. I walked her up and got her in with no problem. She smiled and hugged me and I bet you my bottom dollar I turned pink. She looked up and around the entire arcade and spotted the dance dance revolutions game. Mister Johny was dancing of course. She seemed edgar to try it out and I smiled. I nodded and took her over." Hey Johnny try this one." I said as she went up there.

" Who's this Wheeler your girlfriends" She nodded and I blushed some more. " Oh,... Wheeler's got a girlfriend. Alright girlfriend let's seee you dance." She nodded and got ready. The music started and she was off and doing great. Johhny tried tripping her once and she just jumpped over it. She was doing awesome, until the very end. He tripped her and she fell but then got right back up. She finished neither fell and she still beat him. He turned to her and smiled " Great job girlfriend." He shook her hand and she smiled." what nothing to say, how rude. Wheeler somethings wrong with your girlfriend"

" No she is mute she can't talk Johhny. She sighed to you' that was fun great job, sorry about beating you I usually suck at this game.' Alright." Johhny nodded as Jessica came down and joined my side. She grabbed my hand and smiled as Johhny left. " Why did you say you were my girlfriend" She frowned and started sighing. " I though you wouldn't mind even if it weren't true, it's just I like you alot, and well you saved my life and I thought I would repay you.' Repay me by,... wait what I saved your life?" She nodded well I wasn't excepting that." ' I'll explain later.' alright after our movie?" she smiled and nodded.

Joey'sCuz: I know this one short as hell too. but I am a little brain dead right now.

Joey: R&R


	4. She beat you? WOAH Oo

Summary: This is the story of a young mute girl name Jessica, She is spending a year in domino. Until she finds out what she is really there for. That when she discovers something,... unusual.

Joey'sCuz: Okay I put the summary as a refresh. I know She for like the last two I put you guys know the summary but for those of you that don't here you go.

Reneshe: Oh and we send our thanks to silver Fantasy. Loved the review and trust me Kaiba would be getting something out of it.

Kaiba: Something out of what?

Joey'sCuz: Nothing.

After the arcade that night Joey and Jessica went home and decided to go online and figure out the movie they wanted to see. Jessica pointed at a couple of scary movies and Joey thought about it for a few seconds. He started to question her about why she wanted to see them she smiled and sighed to him

" ' I love scary movies they are my favorite besides I was hoping to see something actually scary.' Okay then we'll go see this one." Joey had pointed to the first one she pointed at. She clapped her hands and hugged him then automatically stopped. " What? ' I am sorry. That wasn't suppose to happen.' It's okay I'll get use to it." She smiled and nodded. She went to Joey's, which was currnetly her room. Joey's had bought her a suit case and a few outfits until she was able to find a job and get some money to use and buy herself some clothes. She grinned, Joey was so good to her and she didn't tell him how much she liked him already. She smiled as she dug through her pants from the day before, found her duel monsters cards. She picked them up and shoved them in her back pocket, She always carried her deck with her. She heard a knock and turned around as Joey opened the door, she waved as she smiled. She pulled out her cards and showed Joey her cards."Hey do you play duel monsters?" She nodded smiling." Well then we're going to have to have Yugi take a rating on this deck." She smiled nodding. They left and walked over to Yugi's house to find Yugi working the stockroom.

" Yugi you have some guest. take a break."

" Okay grandpa." Yugi walked out hair more frizzy than usual." that stockroom needs to be cleaned. Hey you guys." He noticed Jessica's hand craddling something. " Hey Jessica what have you got their?" She held out her deck and smiled handing it to him.

" She wants you to rate her deck, it is mostly stocked with wind type things." Yugi smield and look through her deck very throughly. He stopped once or twice on cards before smiling and moving on.

" This is a great deck, Very challenging." She started signing out the wazoo.

" Yugi she said that she would very much like to duel you. Just for fun and as friends as a test of her decks strength." Yugi looked at her and smiled

" Yeah sure" She smiled jumpping up and down clapping her hands. She grabbed her cards and followed Yugi to the house part of the store only to find the rest of the gang there." Hey you guys want to watch Jessica duel yugi?"

" What Jessica can duel?" Jessica nodded and smiled as she started shuffling her deck. She sat down at the table in the living room. She sat down and looked at Yugi waiting for him to sit down. Yugi sat down and smiled.

" Ladies first." Jessica shook her head. She started sighing to Joey, who translated.

" Yugi She said ' we start in my family by looking at the bottmom card and whoever is closest to A, gets to pick who goes first or second.'" Yugi nodded and looked at his bottom card. She looked at her bottom card and smiled showing it to Joey. Joey smiled as he read the effect. " Well Yugi, you are going to have quite a duel on your hands."

" Dark Magician, ahh... man." Jessica showed Yugi that her bottom card was the card called "Harpies girl?" Jessica nodded and smiled as she set down her deck. She drew 5 cards as Yugi drew five." I'll go first." He drew a card and smiled " First I will play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast in attack mode." Jessica smiled and drew her a draw. She played it face down in defense mode. " Okay my turn," Yugi Drew and then smiled." I play celtic guardian in attack mode. Go Gazelle attack her face down monster."Jessica smiled as she flipped over a giant soidler of stone.. She drew her card, she showed yugi a Harpie Lady and placed it in attack mode. She pointed at her card and then tapped yugi's celtic guardain. " Good paly, she was attacking right?" jessica nodded.

" Yugi she is doing good, and has a great hand." Joey smiled as he looked over her hand.

" Shut up joey let her do it on her own." Yugi smiled as He drew his card, They played for an hour." Okay so you have 600 lifepoints, I have 3200. You think You can win." jessica nodded." there you go, you have the true spirit of the heart of the cards. Jessica nodded and smiled as she drew her card. She picked up Empress mantiss and sent her to the graveyard and set down a card in attack mode." NO! Great Mayou grazett. Now he's at 4400 atk points. That's definatle stronger then my Dark magician." She tapped the Dark Magician and her 4400 atk powered monster." Okay I lose 1900 lifepoints. So I have is 1300 left. OH NO.I'm out of monsters." Jessica smiled evily and tapped his board and smiled poitning to her celtic guardian..

"Yug,...She beat you." Yugi nodded.

" I went easy on you." She made a pout face and started signing

." She says' yugi you are a liar that duel last an hour and 32 minutes, you didn't go easy on me.' Yugi she is right, that was an extra long duel. I think you may actually have some competition." Yugi stuck out his tongue. Jessica started tugging at Joey's sleeve." What is it?" Joey asked looking at her.

Joey's Pov

" Joey what time is your guys movie?" yugi asked as Jessica nodded and pointed at her watch. I looked at it and jumpped.

" Oh hey we got to go, Our movie is going to start soon." I helpped Jessica grab her thigns. I waved to Yugi and said bye the door for Jessica. She smiled and walked out grabbing her stuff from my hands. I started walking with her on the way back to my house. " so how was you duel.' She started sighing so face and I started laughing." Hold up all I got was it was hard." She nodded and pointed at me.'that was pretty much waht you were saying just in alot of words." She nodded as we reached my apartment." You want to change or anything." She nodded and walked in. She came back out in a different shirt and smiled. It was a red eyes black dragon shirt."Sweet shirt. I love it." She smiled blushing a bit. She walked over and took my hand as we started walking. She smiled at me and then stuck her tongue out. I stuck mine back out at her and laughed.

" Hey Joey." I looked up and smiled.

"Hey Duke." Jessica bowed her head.

"Hey Jessica what's up." She pointed up and smiled."HaHa very funny." He said as he got ready to run off, " later you guys got to get to a meeting." We waved and continued our walk

Joey'sCuz: I know it's a bit short

Joey: Yeah a bit, Man you did that on purpose.


	5. May I have this Dance?

Summary: This is the story of a young mute girl name Jessica; she is spending a year in domino. Until she finds out what she is really there for. That when she discovers something, unusual.

YAY!!! There is finally an update.

Well I guess you could say that I am going on to the next phase and hope you all enjoy.

(Reneshe) God don't make it sound so cereal

Don't you mean serious?

(") no, cereal man... I'm hungry now

Me too.

(") Well R&R all.

Yeah what she said...Lets go find something to eat.

Jessica smiled as they made it to the movie theater with barely anytime to spare. They bought their popcorn and tickets and drinks and walked into the theater. Jessica ran up to the back row and went right in the middle of the row. She smiled as the previews ended and the movie started as Joey sat down. Joey smiled as Hellraiser started. Jessica smiled as the movie played out. She would jump every now and then and grabbed Joey's hand for comfort. The movie ended and they left the movie theater. Jessica smiled and jumped on the balls of her feet as they walked home. She smiled and saw a park as they passed it. She smiled and ran into the park tugging Joey along. She ran over and sat on a swing starting to swing. She took off the jacket that Joey loaned her and set it next to the swings. She pushed herself back and forth lightly but enough to her started swing. She smiled and looked as if she were laughing. She kicked her feet enough to where it made her swing higher. Joey laughed at her a bit and walked behind her and started pushing her. She smiled shyly as Joey pushed her. She was happy that she got to spend time with him, but she was glad that he was pushing her by his free will. She stopped kicking her feet so she would kick him by accident and let him push. Joey started pushing slower and softer and smiled as she started to stop herself. She stopped completely and just sat there swaying back and forth as Joey sat on the swing next to her. She smiled as she heard Joey laughing; he had probably noticed her blush. She couldn't help it; she really liked Joey and couldn't help it. She didn't really want to help the fact that she liked the person that took her into his house. She smiled at Joey and saw that he was now smiling as he stared at the ground. She was curious as to why he was not looking at her but he was still laughing. She tapped on his shoulder and started to sign before Joey grabbed her hands and stopped her for signing.

"Just Stop, You don't need to sign for me to know what you were going to ask. You want to know why I was laughing yet not looking at you, Right?" Jessica nodded again and looked at him questioningly. Joey smiled and huffed a bit of air from his lungs. He looked up to meet her gaze with his and smiled as his gazed softened even more then it was. He got up off of the swing and smiled as held a hand out to her. She smiled and took his hand. She pulled herself out off the swing. She started to spin in circles with Joey as they danced to the silence of the night. She smiled as a ton fireflies started to circle around in the air as they spun in slow circles. Jessica smiled as she rested her head on Joey's shoulder as they swayed from left to right barely. They stopped after a while as Jessica smiled into Joey's chest starting to fall asleep. She was nodding off in Joey's arms as he smiled at her. He gave her a light shake and she looked at him. "Come on let's go home." She nodded and followed him home. She held his hand all the way back to the apartment, her head still on his shoulder. Joey smiled as he brushed the hair from her face. She smiled at the touch of his hand sweeping her hair from her face. She snuggled into his arm as a cool breeze swept by them; she shivered a bit then stopped. She tugged a Joey's arm and then pointed at the park. She ran back signaling that she would be back in a minute or so. She looked around in the park and smiled as she spotted the jacket next to the swings. She ran over grabbing it and smiled as she ran back to Joey. She smiled and snuck up on him grabbing his sides and making him jump. She mentally laughed as Joey turned on his heels to see her. She smiled looking up at him with innocence shining in her eyes. She grabbed Joey's hand and started walking again. Joey tugged her back towards him. He hugged her tightly and squeezed a bit before letting go. "Are you any warmer?" She nodded as her face was on fire with blush. She held Joey's hand lightly so if he wanted to let go he would be able to. The rest of the walk was silent. The only sound her was the scuffling of their shoes.

When they reached the apartment Jessica yawn opened the door as Joey unlocked it. They both walked in and went straight to the kitchen. Jessica tried to reach a couple of beautiful cups that she wanted so she could make some hot cocoa for the two of them. Joey grabbed them and handed them to her. She smiled slightly as she put some cool water in them and then stuck the cups in the microwave. As Jessica set the time for the microwave to stop Joey got in the fridge and looked at what was in it. There wasn't much but they could manage a quick bite to eat before bed. The microwave went off and Joey jumped, smacking his head on the light bulb in the fridge. "OW, God da...I mean gosh darn it." He said rubbing his head after noticing Jessica's look. She was tired but it didn't mean that she wouldn't show her feelings. Joey looked in the cabinet for some food; there was hardly anything. There were a few boxes of Mac and cheese, a couple of cans of soup. He sighed and looked back to the fridge. Jessica smiled handing him a cup of cocoa as he frown. She set her cup down and tapped his shoulder. "Yeah," He said looking at her upset that there wasn't enough to make her something to eat; he didn't get paid until tomorrow. She frowned and the turned her head upside down, making it look like a smile. He laughed a bit looking at her. "Let me guess, turn that frown up side down." She shook her head. She gestured a bit and then smiled." Don't turn that smile down side up?" She nodded and then grabbed her cup. She took a couple of sips from it before looking at Joey again. He just stared at her with a soft gaze. She smiled blushing a bit as Joey traced the backside of his hand along her face. He smiled before drink his cocoa. Jessica finished off her cocoa after Joey did and washed the two cups. She rinsed and dried and put them away as well. Jessica went in and sat on the couch with Joey. She looked at him and smiled before yawning again. She snuggled up into him shoulder as if it were a pillow. She stayed there and fell as Joey stroked the back of her head. He caressed her figure with his eyes, memorizing this moment in his mind forever. He lifted her off the couch and carries her into his room, which was now her's.

He smiled as he placed her on the bed, and the covered her up with a blanket. He smiled as she turned a bit. Joey leaned over and kissed her forehead smiling. He smiled as he left the room closing the door quietly. Jessica smiled as she sat up. She dug through her back pack and noticed that there was at least fifty dollars in it give or take a few dollars. She smiled as she put it in her pocket to take to go grocery shopping tomorrow. She laid back down smiling touching her forehead, where Joey's lips were previously touching. She smiled closed her eye snuggling into the pillow beneath her head, even though it was not as comfy as Joey was. She ended up just laying there awake, never noticing that Joey came to her door. He smiled as he watched her lay. He closed he door completely before leaving the hall. He went into the living room and started making a list of what to do the next day. He sat all night writing what needed to be done. "Okay tomorrow, pay rent, help Jessica find a job, cash my check to go and get food, go get food, and pay off the bills. Oh... I doubt I will have all the money for that." He said as Jessica walked into the living room. She tapped his shoulder and smiled slightly. "Hey Jessica what are you doing up?" She started signing slowly." Couldn't sleep huh? Me neither I am to stressed to." She looked at him before walking behind him. She started rubbing his shoulders as she read over the list. She stopped for a second before pointing at the go get food part of the list." Yeah I need to do that for sure." She tapped his shoulder and pointed at herself. "No that is your money, you do with it what you want but don't spend it on food." She started signing again." 'I want to spend it on food, we need it, and you need it. You barely have anything, and besides hopefully I can get some job applications tomorrow.' You read my entire list didn't you?" She nodded smiling a bit. She took the list and put it on the table and covered it up with a phone book. She smiled before covering Joey in a blanket. She smiled and pushed him down to his pillow. She started to sign again slowly." 'I need to get some sleep, big day ahead of us.' Yeah I know, thanks mom." She smiled and signed back. "'your welcome son.' I was kidding." She nodded and pointed at her eye and then to her head. She sat down looked at Joey as his eyes grew heavy.

She watched Joey go to sleep, before looking over the list again. She smiled and wrote next to groceries, Jessica's Chore. She smiled before setting it down and going back into Joey's room. She lay back down and was feeling up to a good night's sleep. She closed her eyes and the dark consumed her.

Okay everyone, that's the end of that chapter. I hope you all like my moment of fluff. I certainly did. It was cute, short, sweet, and romantic.

Something you wish your Kaiba would do for you?

Seto does do that for me, now shut upstarts crying runs to Kaiba.Kaibi she yelled at me.

Your pathetic, R&R everyone.


End file.
